Extrañando
by sindzero
Summary: Zhu Li ha prometido su lealtad a Kuvira, la Gran Unificadora. Varrick es tomado prisionero y no tiene escape. ¿Qué podrían estar pensando esa noche? Ubicado después de "Enemigo a las puertas".
1. Extrañándola

NT: Ni la leyenda de Korra ni esta historia me pertenecen.

La historia es de **ZhurrickTea** (que también está en tumblr).

...

La cabeza de Varrick latía, su corazón bombeaba, sus pensamientos se oscurecían. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Nunca había estado tan solo, nunca desde que Zhu Li se unió a él hace mucho tiempo, y había sido _traicionado_ por ella. Enojado, triste, decepcionado, se sintió por sobre todo _solo._ Él había sido trasladado a una habitación más pequeña que no tenía ninguna salida y Zhu Li no vendría a rescatarlo. Sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, se sentía como un patético perdedor.

¿Debería haberlo visto venir? Nunca había pensado que perdería a su siempre fiel ayudante, su primera y mejor defensora, su otra mitad. Sin embargo, ella lo había negado, lo llamó un tonto y probablemente pensaba cosas peores de las que dijo. Zhu Li no quería tener que ver más con él y él no quería recuperarla. Ella se había ido, para siempre. Había oído la promesa de lealtad a Kuvira, la loca. No había vuelta atrás de eso.

Nunca había sabido a ciencia cierta de qué lado estaba Zhu Li, de donde venía su lealtad, pero parecía inútil preguntarse eso ahora que ella nunca estaría a su lado otra vez. Ella lo había llamado un tonto y en verdad, así se sentía. Ella había estado en lo cierto acerca de él. Él no era nada en comparación con Kuvira. Al menos Zhu Li había tomado la decisión correcta al dejarlo. Ella estaría más segura con la Gran Unificadora. Debería preocuparse por sí mismo, pero si Zhu Li estaba en buenos términos con Kuvira, él no tendría miedo por la vida ella. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Tal vez él tenía una conciencia después de todo. Allí estaba él, ¡pensando en el bienestar de otra persona! Otro pensamiento vino sin quererlo, nada de esto habría sucedido si se hubiera preocupado más por Zhu Li y lo hubiese demostrado. La verdad sea dicha, pensando sobre todo lo que ella había hecho, él nunca lo había apreciado, no lo suficiente. Ahora amanecía, y se sintió abrumado por la culpa. Era culpable de ser un completo tonto que no sólo perdió a su única cómplice y logró que lo encerraran en el proceso, pero por otra parte la desairó y lastimó con su actitud. Tendría que haber sido agradecido, él debió serlo, pero el pasado era lo que era y él gimió frustrado.

Simplemente no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos llegaron como un enjambre a su mente. Cuan completamente devota ella había sido todo este tiempo. Y pensar que ella lo creía un genio en algún momento! Él no lo podía ser, no cuando él dejó pasar algo tan grande como esto. No quería nada más que volver atrás en el tiempo y cubrir a Zhu Li con alabanzas y amorosa amabilidad .

Se sentó derecho, con los ojos muy abiertos, frotándose la barbilla, sin poder creer lo que su mente le había llevado a pensar. ¿Amor por Zhu Li? Otro pensamiento vino, tan indeseado como el primero, que esta misma mañana, él la había tenido encima, feliz y sonriente, pensando que él era su héroe. Sabía que no era un héroe, ¿cómo pudo serlo cuando estaba encerrado como un criminal vulgar, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, si le hubiera respondido a sus sonrisas en lugar de gritarle, si las cosas hubieran ido bien, quizás no lo habría dejado. Debió ser atento. Sólo ahora pudo ver que habían tenido el escenario perfecto para un _beso_. Tonto, tonto,_ tonto_. Tal vez, si hubiera esperado un segundo en lugar de darle órdenes, ella le habría besado, su héroe valiente que la salvó de una caída peligrosa. O quizás él debería haberla besado. No sería tan malo, besar a Zhu Li, es más, sería lo contrario: sería increíble. Se maldijo por sólo pensarlo ahora, por sólo sentirse agradecido cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

A decir verdad, si alguna vez volvió a ver a Zhu Li, y el pensamiento se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón pues quizás no sucedería, él tendría que arrastrarse a sus pies y pedir perdón. No iba a traerla de vuelta, no de la misma forma que antes, pero su conciencia recién descubierta se sentiría menos pesada. Un beso podría nunca suceder, pues ese tren se había ido y sería olvidado. Era cierto aquel dicho: sólo te das cuenta de lo mucho que necesitas y amas cuando lo extrañas, porque está perdido para ti. Y Varrick amaba a su Zhu Li. Acostado en su cama, cerró los ojos y soñó con abrazos y besos.

NT: Feliz navidad? xD Bueh.. un poco tarde.


	2. Extrañándolo

NT: Ni la leyenda de Korra ni esta historia me pertenecen.

La historia es de **ZhurrickTea** (que también está en tumblr).

...

Le habían dado la habitación de Varrick. ¿Porqué habría hecho eso Kuvira? Probablemente como ella ahora estaba por encima Varrick. Por encima de él podría ser, pero ciertamente no superándolo. Ella nunca podría superar a Varrick, al menos en el sentido romántico. Su mente volvía de nuevo a un momento muy especial esa misma mañana cuando ella había estado encima de él físicamente... Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, respiró. El pensamiento se había ido.

Pero no fue así. Ella había pensado que iba a besarla, ella realmente lo hizo, y por un momento ella había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero él no lo hizo, le había gritado, como siempre lo hacía, y ella se había sentido no deseada y patética, como era habitual en estos días. En verdad, ella podría haberle perdonado todos sus desaires si alguna vez él hubiese sido capaz de regresar sus sentimientos. Eso sería suficiente para hacerla sentir especial y apreciado. O tal vez no lo haría. Pensó de nuevo en los años de frustración que había pasado a su lado. Ella nunca dejó lado, nunca dijo una palabra que no debía, nunca le negó algo. Incluso si Varrick la había amado con todo su corazón, y ella estaba muy segura de que no, él no podría, todavía se habría hartado en algún momento.

¿Era realmente mucho pedir? Ni siquiera quería que la bañara con alabanzas todo el día y que cantara baladas sobre su devoción. Sólo un poco de gratitud sería suficiente. Algo de reconocimiento, un simple "por favor, Zhu Li", un "gracias, Zhu Li" de vez en cuando. Ella había hecho todo por él, había dedicado su vida a él. Ella se merecía al menos eso. Todas las esperanzas de su amor, sus abrazos y besos eran sólo tonterías inútiles que ella sabía nunca se harían realidad. Ella podía ser una fría máquina de guerra, pero no una sin corazón. Incluso ella poseía el derecho de tener esperanzas e ilusiones.

Todo lo que había dicho sobre Varrick era verdad y se había sentido bien decirlo todo. Ella se sentía frustrado, ella_ estaba_ harta de la forma en que la trataba. Ella no quería permanecer en su servicio en esas condiciones. Ella pensaba que era un tonto. Pero un tonto al que amaba. Tenía que hacerle saber su frustración, saber que no podía seguir así, pero eso no significaba que ella lo dejaría para siempre. Le había dicho a Kuvira lo que ella sabía que la despiadada mujer quería escuchar, pero en su mente, estaba claro que ella nunca iba a trabajar contra Varrick. Había sido la única manera. Hablar contra Varrick aseguró a Zhu Li que él entendiera sus errores y, tal vez, pensara en la forma en que la había estado tratando, sino que también le proporcionó una tapadera. Kuvira confiaba en ella ahora. Y como ella sabía dónde Varrick fue encerrado, ella podía cuidar de él, como siempre lo hacía. Ella no tenía ningún plan hasta el momento, pero tendría uno pronto, como siempre.

Pero ¿lo entendería Varrick? Ella ansiaba ir a verlo y tener una conversación sincera con él para hacerle saber todo, pero eso tendría que esperar. No había manera de ir a verlo discretamente ahora que él era cuidado por muchos guardias en todo momento. No tenía ninguna forma de contactar con él. Sólo podía esperar que no se resentiría demasiado, hasta el punto de rechazarla cuando ella volviera a él. Pero, de nuevo, era _ella_ la que tenía el derecho a estar enfadada con él. _Él_ tendría que arreglar las cosas con ella, no al revés.

Se tumbó en la cama que había sido de Varrick. Tan pronto como se cubrió con las mantas, se sintió abrumada por el olor distintivo que amaba y podía reconocer entre miles. Era algo más que colonia cara de Varrick, aunque ella había sido responsable de su elección durante años y se aseguró de que ella eligió los mejores, aquellos con los que no se cansaría después de estar cerca de él durante todo el día. No, fue algo único de él, la cama olía a su Varrick y la envolvió como un abrazo.

Esto fue, probablemente, lo máximo que podría obtener de él, oliendo sus sábanas como una patética adolescente enamorada. No tenía idea de cuándo había empezado a amar Varrick. Tal vez cuando lo conoció. Quizás, lentamente con el tiempo se había enamorado de él, y bastó con un momento para darse cuenta de que no podía imaginar su vida sin él, a pesar de que ella no podía ver una vida _con_ él si seguía tratándola de la forma en que lo hizo. Tal vez cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que ella lo seguiría a cualquier lugar, incluso a la cárcel como en Ciudad República, mientras ella pudiera estar a su lado. En cualquier caso, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan _complicado_? ¿Por qué Varrick tiene que ser horrible con ella y, sin embargo, tan absolutamente entrañable veces? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir algo por él? ¿Por qué se habían unido Kuvira en primer lugar? No tenía idea de a cuál plan tendría que recurrir. Varrick generalmente tenía las ideas. Ella era sólo su ayudante. Sin embargo, ella quería ser mucho más que su asistente, y tal vez para convertirse en eso, tendría que ser mucho más atrevida y creativa de lo que solía ser. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Estaba exhausta, más emocional que físicamente, a pesar de que ella había tenido una larga y tediosa pelea, todo eso para nada. Sus pensamientos sobre Varrick eran tan similares a los sueños estos días que ella nunca se dio cuenta cuando el sueño la llevó.

...

NT: La autora lo escribió antes del final de la serie xD

Y gracias **chibimariana**. No prometo nada.. pero intentaré traer algo más pronto :)

¿Y sobre escribir? No sé, creo que Varrick es complicado de escribir con sus exaltos y todos. Lo amo pero.. no creo estar a la altura xD Habrá que ver con el tiempo

_Gracias por leer _


End file.
